This application claims priority to a Taiwan application No. 097146634 filed Dec. 1, 2008.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display and a fabricating method thereof, and more particular to an electro-phoretic display and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the flexible display not only has advantages of light weight and thin thickness, but also has advantages of flexibility and is not easy to be broken. Therefore, the development of the flexible display panel has become increasingly important. Nowadays, the popular flexible display is the electro-phoretic display (so-called EPD). In the electro-phoretic display panel, the distribution of charged particles is controlled based on electric field to change the reflectivity of the display region with respect to the ambient light so as to display pictures. According to the display theory, the electro-phoretic display panel has bistability and needs no additional light source to illuminate, so it fills the bill of high power-saving in present flexible display panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional electro-phoretic layer. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a portion of a conventional electro-phoretic display. Referring FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, during the fabricating process of the conventional electro-phoretic display, a plurality of electro-phoretic displaying units 110 such as, electro-phoretic microcapsules or electro-phoretic microcups are disposed between a transparent substrate 120 and a transparent substrate 130 to form an electro-phoretic film 100, and then the electro-phoretic film 100 is smoothly attached on an active elements array substrate 200 as an electro-phoretic layer.
In addition, for considering the brightness and the colorized of images displayed by the electro-phoretic display, the method of using the colored charged particles in the electro-phoretic displaying units 110 to display colored images is researched and developed by every manufacturer. However, since the interval between two adjacent electro-phoretic displaying units 110 in the electro-phoretic film 100 is different from the interval between two pixel electrodes 210 of the active elements array substrate 200, the electro-phoretic displaying units 110 with different colors are driven at the same time.
As shown in FIG. 2, if a portion of the electro-phoretic displaying unit 110 having the red charged particles 112r and a portion of the electro-phoretic displaying unit 110 having the green charged particles 112g correspond to the same pixel electrode 210, the color of the image displayed by applying a driving voltage to the pixel electrode 210 is red, green and mixing color thereof, not purely red or green. Accordingly, the chromatic performance of the images displayed by the conventional electro-phoretic display is undesired.